The invention relates to a portable, in particular media-enabled console having at least one control and display unit and at least communication interface for communicating within a predefined range of functions with at least one household appliance.
In the household appliance sector it is known for controlling a household appliance to also use external, i.e. portable, display and control units, what are known as portable consoles, to control and display the state of the relevant household appliance.
The present invention is based on the object of configuring a console of the type mentioned in the introduction such that in the case of external use of the console, with respect to the control and display functions which can be technically performed between console and household appliance, the security of operation thereof and therewith the operational safety of the relevant household appliance in each case as well as ease of use and advanced functions are improved by the media-enabled capacity of the console.